Lord of the Rings
by OnOn
Summary: Ron is obsessed with LotR. Kim wants him to act normal again. Meanwhile rings that supposedly possess talismanic powers are disappearing left and right. But what can Kim do if the foe is unstoppable and immortal?
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer own nothing. Not Ron, Kim, Wade, Shego, Drakken, Rufus of LOtR. Nothing is mine. I promise you.

"And then guess what Legolas did?" Ron asked enthusiastically.

"Surprise me," Kim said in a bored tone. Since she'd bought Ron the Return of the King DvD he wouldn't shut up about it.

Ron opened his mouth to speak when the Kimmunicator beeped.

"Kim, we have a serious 9-1-1 on our hands," Wade told Kim before she could say, "What's the Sitch?"

Kim stared quizzically.

"Someone has stolen a ring," Wade told her.

"What's the damage in that? I'm sure it's nothing too weird. Just a normal cat-burgalar," Kim said with a shrug.

"But these rings are said to possess magical powers," Wade told her.,

"Rings? As in plural?" Kim asked.

"yeah. There are 9 rings. Each with a different property. Alpng with unique properties, they all provide one thing; immortality." Wade told her.

Kim gasped.

"So we're talking who?" shea sked. "Drakken? Shego? Monkeyfist?"

"Bingo," wase said.

"You meann all of them?" Kimasked wide eyed.

Wade nodded grimly.

"Could be any of them, secruity cameras were disabled, so i can't tell you who."

"So die already!" Drakken snapped.

Shego laughed.

"I'm immortal now. Not able to die," she said as he threw another plate at her; missing. "Not to mention you can't hit me."

"Does that come with immortality too?" he asked in amazement.

Shego shook her head.

"I'll get your ring next. My power's invisibility. It'll be a cinch," she said with a smirk.


	2. The Second Ring

Disclaimer: Don't own ANYTHING! 'Cept my computerand plot... Wait scratch that... I don't own my computer... But I do own the plot. (who reads these anyway? Just curious...)

Shego stared at the ring on her finger. The perfectly cut emerald glistened in the moonlight. Oh how she loved the feel of it. The ring had almost immeadiatly felt like part of her hand.She smiled again and turned. Walking wasn't so bad. She was invincible anyways and didn't feel weary. She waltzed right into the Eastside Museum. Invisbility had its perks. She crept into the camera main office and turned all the switches off. She smiled, so far so good.

Up the winding stairs she slinked. Past the rickety dinosaur bones and mummy cases. Soon she saw it. The saphire reflected and refracted the moonlight. Shego lifted the ring from its case. She slipped it into her pocket and lept from the window without a sound.

About five minutes after Shego's departure a tall slim woman ina slinky black outfit crept into the Gem room to find her prize gone. Shego had beaten her to it yet again.

The woman heard a noise. She spun around din time to catch the beam of Kim Possible's flashlight. She froze in terror as the teen hero advanced. The woman lunged but was aprehended by a secruity guard. Defeated; the woman let them handcuff her for interrogation.

"Did you get it?" Drakken asked excitedly.

"No. I decided to let you live out your mortal life and continue my regin forever," Shego said monotonously.

Drakken looked put out.

Shego laughed.

"I got it... I got it..." she said pulling the ring out of her pocket.

Drakken looked like a kid opening Christmas gifts.

"With this ring," Shego said thrusting it at him. "I now pronounce you an immortal."

Drakken slipped on the ring. He lept for joy and began to do something out of the ordinary; fly.

"What is you're name?" Kim asked the woman.

_Falcon Hawk, but I'm not going to tell you that. _The woman thought.

"Felicity Harris," she said with some difficulty.

"Have you seen Return of the King?" Ron asked.

"What kind of question was that?" Kim snapped.

"A good one!" Ron protested.

Falcon took advantage of the heroes spat and crept away.


	3. Flying Lessons and Freedom

Disclaimer: Ya know the drill. Don't own Drakken, Shego, KP, Ron, Wade, ETC. But I do own the plot.

"Wheee! I'm flying!" Drakken squealed.

Crash! He was no longer airborne. He had landed on a bookshelf.

"Ouch..." he muttered as a magazine fell onto his head.

Shego laughed.

"Steer next time, why don'tcha?" she said with a smirk.

Drakken picked himself up and stalked off. With another Crash! Shego could tell he had attempted to fly again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"What were you doing in Eastside Museum at aproximently midnight?" Kim asked as she spun around.

Miss "Felicity Harris" was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Falcon ran down the steps of the police office and hopped into a nearby car, hotwired it and zoomed off into the night. She decided to stop at a nearby hotel.

"Name?" the woman behind the desk asked.

Falcon stared at the woman. How could anyone afford to be perky and awake at this time?

The woman's platinum blonde hair and bubblegum lips caused her to look like a plastic Barbie doll. She smiled brightly at Falcon.

"Just get me a room. Fast," Falcon ordered/

"cranky, are we?" the woman cooed.

Falcon snarled and got her room key. 702. Great. So many corridors so little time.

(A/N: Recognize Falcon anyone? Going once? Twice? lol... as always R&R)


	4. Return to Go City and A New Assignment

Disclaimer: Own nothing... I only own my plot...

Falcon lay on the bed stiffly. She didn't sleep. She rose around 6 and left 50 dollars on her pillow.

"Prolly all this place is worth anyways," she groaned as she lept from her window.

With nowhere in particular to go, Falcon hailed a taxi and went to the bus stop. From there, she'd head to Go City and meet up with her brother, sister, and employer.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what do we do if we're immortal?" Drakken asked for the tenth time.

"We can't die so we can do whatever we want," Shego snapped.

"Whatever?" Drakken asked.

Shego nodded.

"Okay. I want to conquer Austrailia!" Drakken decided.

"Why?" Shego muttered.

"Cuz the toilets flush backwards!" Drakken said as though that were reason enough.

"You're hoard of useless facts never ceases to amuse me," Shego said sardonically. "Why don't you go fly offa bridge? Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Drakken got the hint and stalked into the next room. Shego was annoyed and wanted to be alone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Go City. Falcon breathed in all the smog and sights. She avoided Bueno Nacho, remembering the unfortunate times she'd run into Hego there. She noticed Smarty Mart ahead and dodged that too. Mego worked there and had a huge crush on Raven and would ask Falcon everything she knew about her sister.

Falcon smiled at the thought that she could ruin her sister's life by setting her up with Mego but she then realized that would somehow make her related to Shego in the long run and it wasn't worth that pain. She hailed yet another taxi and asked the driver to take her to the outskirts of Go City. The driver stared incredulously but took Falcon to her destination none the less.

Falcon paid the man and walked the full half mile to the Nest. She banged on the door for Raven to let her in; Dementor answered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After about an hour of venting, Shego decided to continue reasearch on her ring, mainly for gloating purposes. She scanned the page filled with ancient writing.

"Enables wearer to become invisible... I knew that... is compatable withsapphire, amber,amythist, topaz, ruby, garnet, opal, andpearl rings... Needs diamondring for extensive power..." Shego read. She doubled back. Diamond? She hadn't read this before. Shego continued reading.

_The diamond ring will bestowall of the powers about the ring-bearers. If not found with in one month ofring-bearing, the ringbearerspowers, past and present, will be sucked into the diamond._

_The diamond once found, must be placed in the center of the home at exactly midnight. Then and only then will the ring bearers truly become immortal._

Shego gasped. She needed to find thatring, and fast.

A/N: Thank You Shegal92 for reading and reviewing. I have much in store for this story. Provided you continue to review. Remember NO FLAMES!


	5. Reasearch and Dementor

Disclaimer: I don't own any character or thing from the actual Kim Possible series.

Shego frantically searched the web for information, hoping to find something about the diamond. She had little success. Drakken watched her and laughed, not knowing what she was searching for. She heard him.

"Our powers, including my Go Powers are at stake and you're laughing?" Shego hissed, lifting Drakken by the collar.

Drakken's smirk faded and he shook his head.

"Good, I thought not," Shego said, hurtling her boss across the room.

"Ah Falcon, you got my ring, did you not?" Dementor said loftily.

Falcon gave him a dirty glance.

"your ring and mine were already taken. There are seven left. It's a rat-race, Dennis. And you can't run it with your attitude," Falcon snapped.

Dementor was taken aback and dumbstruck. Falcon had rarely said such a thing. But he accepted it and continued.

"Do you know where they'll strike next?" he asked.

Falcon shook her head.

"No. i was captured. I escaped, rode two taxis and a bus to get here! Do you think I want to discuss this?" she screamed as she ran upstairs to calm down.

A/N: sorry if that's to short...

Shegal92: Yeah, toilets do flush backward in Austrailia. In fact, all toilets flush backwards south of the equator. My friend went there last summer and she told me that. Plus my social studies teachers have told me that since like 3rd grade. Why is it so important? That I don't know


	6. The Diamond

Disclaimer: Here's my sad tale... I don't own Shego nor Drakken. Sad but true. Nor do I own any other KP stuff.Okayy... Moving on with my life and my chapter.

"Peru?" Drakken asked. "What's in Peru?"

"The diamond," Shego said savoring every syllable. With the diamond she'd be fully immortal.

"Can I come?" Drakken questioned.

"No. It was my mistake not to read the whole paragraph, it's my journey to make," Shego told him as she left him alone in the lair.

"A diamond? Cannot we just steal any other diamond?" Dementor asked Falcon.

"I want this one!" Falcon protested pointing at the internet picture.

"Why?" Dementor asked. "Would it not be simpler to steal one from Smarty Mart?"

"But I want it cuz Shego wants it! I wanna be the immortal, she doesn't deserve it," Falcon lamented.

"And you do?" Raven asked. "You put green goo on your face every night, you watch I Love Lucy reruns, you always yell at me and Aviarius, and you can't sleep without Mr. Jello!"

"It's not 'Jello' you moron, it's Chuckles," Falcon told her. She clasped her hands over her mouth. Dementor was laughing.

Shego snuck into the temple where the diamond was supposed to be, to find Monkey Fist hovering over it.

"Shego? What do you want with _my _mystical monkey diamond?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Your mystic-... Say what?" Shego said stopping abruptly.

"This diamond holds immortality! And I want it!" Monkey Fist told her maniacly.

Shego laughed.

"Can you lift it?" she asked him.

Monkey Fist shook his head no. Shego looked at her right hand where the ring was worn.

"Of course not... But I can," she said snatching the diamond and hopping into the hovercraft. "Later Loser!" she called out to him from above as she flew off into the night.

The cops arrived to the scence of the bulglary to find Monkey Fist. He was apprehended for a crime he didn't commit.


	7. New Allies

Disclaimer: Own only Falcon and Raven. The rest of the characters belong to disney channel.

Monkey Fist was taken to be interrogated by Kim Possible. He wouldn't say a word. He was still in shock. The teen hero was just about to throw him in jail when a tall, slim woman entered.

She looked tired and weary.

"I heard Lord Monty Fiske was arrested," said the woman with a British accent.

Kim nodded.

"I'm here to bail him. How much?" the woman continued.

"How much what?" Kim asked suspiciously.

"How much money should I pay for his release?"

"The felony is worth about 10,000 dollars, but the diamond is worth much more," Kim said earnestly.

"He doesn't have the diamond. A woman beat him to it. Her name is Falcon," said the woman as she forked over 10,000 dollars.

Kim eyed her suspiciously, but not knowing what else to do, she realeased Monkey Fist to the woman's care.

The woman drove Monkey Fist in silence. Once they arrived to the destination, she revealed her identity.

"How do you British people keep your accent?" she asked as she removed the brown wig.

"Shego?" Monkey Fist yelped in surprise.

"A deed for a deed. Besides," Shego snapped. "Drakken and I need your help."

Up the stairs they walked and into Drakken's lair.

"Dr. D? You still here?" Shego called into the darkness.

A loud crash answered her question.

Drakken came flying down the stairs.

"I almost got the hang of it! Stupid good for nothing-" Drakken began ranting. Then he saw Monkey Fist. "Ah, Shego. You brought him! Good job. I told you your disguise would work! Now Monkey Fist, tell me all about the diamond."

"wait... Shego stole it... then some bird has it... and now you have it..." Monkey Fist said trying to piece it all together.

"Falcon doesn't have it. I just blamed her to get out of there. You saw me steal it. I returned here with the diamond. When I mentioned you, Drakken asked me what you knew about the diamond. I told him I never asked. Then he sent me to release you, in a disguise naturally. Now we must ask you about this diamond," Shego explained.

"The diamond, once removed from the temple, must be placed in the center of the household..." he began.

"We know that! But how does it work?" Drakken snapped.

"The Monkey Goddess Rasheema was said to create the diamond eaons ago. It is said that upon her favored few it would grant immortality. But the Ocean God Yarth didn't like Rasheema's favored ones, so he sunk their civilization and this diamond was the only artifact. It was found by a tribe of Peru's Native People and they worshipped the diamond. The natives are long gone, but their temple devoted to this diamond still stands tall. Now that we have the diamond, we can call back the ancient people that cease to exsist and use them as an army against Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable!" Monkey Fist laughed manically.

"Lemme get this straight, this diamond comes from the city of whatever..." Shego began heatedly.

"Not whatever, Atlantis!" Monkey Fist argued.

Shego shook her head.

"Atlantis was made up by Plato. And he was Greek, not a monkey!" she argued.

"It is a tale told in many contries. Greece happened to catch on to the fantastic tale!" Monkey Fist snapped.

"What about the other jewels?" Drakken interrupted. "Why are they so important?"

Monkey Fist sighed.

"Because, the diamond does it's work through the gems. But only if it's placed in the centerof the household or city. But you cannot do it now."

"And why not?" Drakken asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Because, you wanted my help, and I want something in return. Immortality. I know where to get the amythist ring. I shall return and the three of us shall be immortal!" Monkey Fist reasoned.

Drakken and Shego exchanged glances.

"Fine. It's a deal," Drakken agreed to the monkey-man's terms and he watched Monkey Fist leave to retrieve the ring.


	8. The Monkey and the Falcon

Disclaimer: I own the rings. But nothing else...

A/N: Shegal92, I'm not mad anymore and I don't hate you. I was stressed and mad at my own life and took it out on you. I'm sorry. You've been one of (if not one of then,) my favorite author. And you've always supported my stories (strange as they may be). It's me who owes an apology. I'm really sorry.

Oh, and I just learned something about my toilet comment a few chapters ago... I was wrong... The _brands _of toilet companies in Austrailia make the water flush the opposite way, not the earth itself!

Monkey Fist crept into the mueseum building. Silently, he shut the camera system down. He then began searching for his prize.

Falcon swooped in from a nearby tree, praying the cameras wouldn't catch her. She noticed a moving silloute ahead and ducked into the shadows.

She caught a glimpse of the man. Cloaked in moonlight for a fleeting second, he was fammiliar; the famed Lord Monty Fiske. Falcon's curiousity pressed her to venture forward. Making little noise, she slipped through the shadows to get a closer look.

Monkey Fist whirled around. He'd heard rustling in the shadows. He leapt upon his silent foe.

Falcon felt herself fall. Large hands pinned her shoulders to the floor. She deftly kicked him in the stomach.

Monkey Fist grabbed his stomach. The pain in his abdomen was enough to distract him for a few seconds.

Falcon took advantage of these seconds and pushed him down; racing for the jewlery.

Monkey Fist leapt back into action and rushed after his opponet, to find her standing infront of a display case, perplexed.

"There's two," she whispered.

"No kidding. We could do this the easy way and split the loot, or we could kung-fu it out and wait for the police," Monkey Fist added.

The woman's amber eyes met his and she nodded.

"I take the pearl; you get the amythest and we can be on our ways," she agreed, grabbing her selected ring.

Monkey Fist was proud of his diplomacy and he took the ring as a reward for his patience. He put it on and leapt from the nearest window.


	9. Uneasy Silence

Disclaimer: don't own anyone, thing, ECT. Oh wait, I own Falcon.

A/N: OMG... it' been over a month since i updated...

"YOU STUPID IDIOT!" Drakken screeched. "YOU LET FALCON GET THE OTHER RING!"

Monkey Fist covered his ears and winced at the sudden blast of noise.

"I didn't know it was her," he lamented.

"I don't care, we need _all _the rings, not just a fraction of them," Drakken snapped.

Monkey Fist got into a defensive position, Drakken picked up a nearby laser cannon. Shego sighed and stepped between them.

"Easy, boys," she said, holding her hands up. "If Falcon's not here when we put the diamond in the center of the lair, she won't be immortal-ized."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Above, in the balcony, a crouched figure listened. Drakken had opened a window, waiting to hear Monkey Fist's return.

Falcon leapt from her place and onto the window sill and watched.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"KP, who _is _Falcon? I've never heard of her... him... IT before," Ron whined.

"Shhh. Wade's scanning for her criminal records," Kim said putting her hand to Ron's mouth.

And they waited.


	10. Immortalized

Disclaimer: Own Falcon... that's all.

A/N: Update day! yahoo Shegal92, I'll TRY to make this chappie longer. I really will.

"It is time," Monkey Fist said after a long wait.

"Let's just get on with it!" Drakken snapped, taking the diamond from Monkey Fist.

Monkey Fist snatched the jewel back.

"Allow me," he said.

"Why you? I started this whole plot..." Drakken began.

Shego took the diamond away from the squabbling pair and consulted the interenet page; carefully following the instructions.

An eerie, phosporic light glowed around the room.

"It's coming from the diamond," Monkey Fist hissed.

Drakken stared in awe. Shego continued her consultation; occasionally muttering the incantations listed. S

Suddenly; she, Drakken, Monkey Fist and- to everyone's surprise- Falcon, rose into the air.

Kim's eyes widened. It was like a scene from a fairy-tale. Multi-colored jolts of magic surged around the four; eventually enveloping them each in turn.

Ron gasped in realization. "KP, that's... they're..."

Kim gulped: "Being immortalized."

The four levitating figures slowly descended, each landing crumpled on the ground. At first Kim thought they'd been killed by the energy blasts; but Shego arose, then Falcon. Then the two men.

Kim gasped in horror; the villains were immortal- unstoppable.

Falcon glanced to where she heard the noise. A pair of green eyes stared back. She soared to the stairwell to find hero and sidekick; paralyzed with fear.

Kim had thought she'd known how every story ended, but the look in Falcon's amber eyes contradicted all she knew. The icy stare chilled her bones. Shego soon joined Falcon.

"So Princess," Shego said, stressing the nickname. "Are you ready to deal with a Goddess?"


	11. Immobilized

**Disclaimer: Falcon is my own creation; the other characters aren't.**

**Kim knew it would be a futile attempt to fight the two immortals who now cornered her; but nobility refused her from going down without a fight. She lunged at the closer of the two- Falcon- who blasted her back with a newfound power. Kim hit a wall.**

**Shego looked increduously at Falcon; surprised that she was willing to fight Kim Possible. Shego; not wanting to be undone, tore after a slowly rising Kim. **

**"Give up yet?" Shego crooned.**

**"Not even!" Kim retorted, once on her feet.**

**"Good, cuz I could do this for eternity," Shego laughed.**

**Monkey Fist rushed at Ron; poised in a kung-fu position.**

**"Ron Stoppable, we meet again," he began. "But as you see, I have the upperhand!"**

**A manical laugh errupted from Monkey Fist as he kicked at Ron, who ducked.**

**Unsure of what to do, Drakken watched. He saw a small, bald rat make a dash for the diamond. Drakken leapt by it, changing rapidly. He was soon a molerat; just like Rufus. **

**They began to squabble and claw at one another, when Drakken found it pointless. He turned into a cat, and cornered Rufus.**

**Team Possible was trapped, with the bleak prospect of death. It seemed as though the villains had finally won.**

**A/N: O.o! Cliffie! ;D so happy I chose that ending. Don't worry, I'll update.**


	12. Shards of Betrayal

Disclaimer: Okay, I only own falcon.

A/N: Shegal92, should have sent you something about C2 communties...?

The door suddenly flew open; a stocky figure stood on the threshold.

"Falcon... How could you?" Dementor cried.

All fighting ceased and Falcon sauntered over.

"It's a rat-race, the smartest 'rats' win. I outsmarted you. I won," she said with a shrug.

Dementor searched her eyes; not a trace of remorse showed. Falcon turned around and the fighting began once more.

Dementor was angry; furious. He ran straight for the diamond's stand and knocked it from it's place of honor; letting it fall. The precious gem shattered into millions of pieces.

The powers were ripped brutally from the "Immortals". Drakken's breaething became ragged, Falcon's pulse quickened. Only Shego and Monkey Fist were left unphazed.

Shego watched the energies whiz past; one was extremely fammiliar. She immeadiatly knew it to be her Go Power. She raced after it, catching it before it disappeared into one of the broken pieces of glass. She let the power surge back into her veins; relishing the pounding of her blood as the power coursed through her vessels.

Monkey Fist saw his Mystical Monkey power dance ahead. He lunged for it, tripping over his monkey feet and the power slipped from his fingers and entered a shard. He cursed under his breath as the shard glowed, his power forever trapped.

"You... you..." Falcon screeched, once regaining her composure. "How could you?"

Dementor smirked; "As you said, it was a rat-race. I outsmarted you; I won."

Falcon sunk to her knees; sobbing. She was surrounded by shards of diamond; shards of betrayal.


	13. Punishment Enough

Disclaimer: Own only Falcon. Sorry, Disney, I'm using your characters.

A/n: Recap, Falon, Shego, Drakken, andMonkey Fist were trying to get mystical powers. They failed. Shego nearly lost her powers, but didn't. Monkey Fist on the other hand, wasn't so lucky. His powers are trapped inside the diamond, until someone can put it together. Even still, that could be centuries away. As the prophecy stated: the ultimate monkey master will be Ron Stoppable. ;D Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read my next installment.

Shego left Monkey Fist and Falcon to boil in their rage. She saw Drakken, who had barely made it back into human form before the diamond shattered. He was slowly regaining his stregnth; his breath no longer ragged or shallow. She knelt beside him.

"Dr.D?" she whispered in his ear.

Drakken propped himself on one elbow. He could feel Shego's breath on his ear and neck.

"Yes?" he cooed back.

"No more magic stuff! Ever!" Shego shouted as soon as she knew Drakken could handle it.

Drakken winced, thenleapt to his feet and ran, remembering Shego still had her powers. Shego chased after him, claws on; Kim and Ron, forgotten.

Monkey Fist picked up the shard and pressed it to his chest; sobbing.

"You have ruined the prophecy!" he shouted at Dementor, who flinched at the sudden blast of noise.

Monkey Fist rose.

"I may not have my powers, but I still can preform the ancient art of Monkey Kung-fu," he said, his voice a soft rage.

Falcon joined him.

"You've ruined too much this time, Dementor," Falcon said; Dementor could have sworn he saw flames in her dark pupils.

Both Falcon and Monkey Fist tore after Dementor and the chase went on until sunrise.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So KP, what are we gonna do with the rings?" Ron asked, looking at the gems, strewn across the floor.

Kim bent over and scooped them up.

"Return them to the museum where they belong," she said, pocketing the four artifacts.

"What about the bad guys?" Ron asked, jabbing a finger to Shego and Drakken, who werestill racing around the lair.

Kim cringed as she heard Drakken yelp.

"I think they've been punished enough, Ron," she said softly as they left the lair.

A/N: The End? hehe. Hope you all enjoyed the story. R&R, but please be gentle.


End file.
